


Good Morning- one shot

by Bam13090



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam13090/pseuds/Bam13090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday mornings are the worst and the day tends to last forever. Especially when you have a troublesome ADA Barba in your bed. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning- one shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first time writing in a very, very long time and Im extremely rusty. Please shoot me a message about any feedback of spelling or grammar. Open to constructive critism. I will hopefully get more comfortable again to write some chapter fics later.  
> Ill be posting first on tumblr @bam13090

You are awoken by the feel of fingers gently ghosting along your side, back up, and slowly circling your right breast. Mind slightly foggy and body still sore, you try to close your eyes tighter and resist. A light chuckle is heard and you can almost feel his mouth curl into a smirk as he leans in to whisper in your ear.

“Mi querido…you fool no one” 

You slowly pull the blanket up and snuggle deeper into the bed. Living with him has made you stubborn and you refuse to start monday morning for a few more minutes. He hums in acceptance of the challenge and his mouth begins nipping and kissing along your neck. A stiffled moan escapes as he pauses to suck and bite along a sensitive spot. You move your hands to grasp the sheet. Yet, he’s quicker, grabbing your hand and pulling it above your head all the while making it easier for him to take a nipple into his mouth. You gasp and open your eyes as he bites down hard enough to get your attention, only to soothe the spot with his tongue afterwards. 

You glare at him for disturbing your sleep but he only returns a smile as he pulls the sheet down further. His eyes never leave your face as he continues to leave open mouth kisses down your body. Then come the bliss of his hands to rest on your hips, fingers gripping hard to pull you closer to him. You attempt to run your hands through his unruly morning hair, but he easily pins them to your side as he takes a taste and humms loudly. Your breathing is coming quicker and you jerk your hips up wanting to feel the sensations his mouth delivered. Your blue eyes widen as his head moves away, denying you what your body now needs. 

“Mi corazon…are you sure you don’t want to get some more sleep” His voice is teasing as he goes back to suck your most sensitive spot. You whine as he stops and looks at you again. You know what he wants but try to hold off his victory. Your fingers wiggle as you try to reach toward him but he only tighens his hold and flicks his tongue causing you to moan loudly. 

“Por favor, more” 

His hand lowers and another moan follows as he strokes persistently. The pressure is building and his mouth and hands become relentless. The sudden stop has you whining again and grabbing onto his hair but he stands his ground. His eyes stare you down as he rests inches from where you need him most.

“Tell me what you need” Your not quick enough and he blows directly on your sensitive clit, elicting another sigh as you finally give him what he wants.

“Please, por favour Papi, Let me come” Its all he needs to hear as he kisses your thigh and his strokes begin at a feverant pace. 

“Come for me, mi amor” he whispers before sucking hard to push you over the edge. 

“Rafael!” You hold tightly as you slowly come back and smike down at the dark head kissing your body. 

You tug at his hair to guide him up to kiss him good morning. You wish you could sty like this all day. The moment is short lived though as the alarm buzzes and you groan in disappintment. He laughs at the pout that has formed. 

“Buenos días, sunshine” he kisses your nose as he rolles away to the edge of the bed. Turning up on your side you sigh as see him reach for some grey breifs. Your eyes follow as he pulls them over his tight behind. He smirks over his shoulder at the expression now forming on your face. “I’ll make coffee while you get ready and then we can finish this later” 

You fall back on the bed as he makes his way to the kitchen, thinking that this Monday just became even longer and more insufferable. You push back the covers and glance at the time, counting down the hours until you were back to finish what was started.


End file.
